Conquistándote
by FiraLili
Summary: ¿Tanto me odias? Esa era la pregunta que se podría apreciar en la nota oculta en su libro. Y ella no quería contestarla. [MirokuSango] [SessKag]


**Les traigo una pareja que es una de mis favoritas del cannon, sí, SangoMiroku; no es común que haga ésta pareja como la principal pero ese día que lo escribí (1 de Enero del 2013, sí hace más de un año) quería salirme un poco de lo normal, obviamente sin dejar pasar mi pareja Sesskag ;) disfrútenlo mientras yo terminó el nuevo capítulo de Viaje al pasado.**

**Disclaimer: InuYasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.**

**Advertencia: AU.**

**Conquistándote**

—¿Enserio nos lo has pensado?

Sango le regaló una mirada fulminante a su amiga antes de cerrar con fuerza su libreta, sobresaltando a la bibliotecaria que la censuró con la mirada.

—Kagome —murmuró con fiereza—, ¿no iras a creer que enserio es verdad, no?

Kagome lanzó una mirada de disculpa a la bibliotecaria antes de prestarle su total atención su amiga.

—¿Por qué no le creería?

—Kagome —bufó incrédula—, es un Casanova de lo peor, un mujeriego sin igual.

—¿Y qué? Cuando un hombre se enamora puede cambiar.

—Él no —afirmó sin deja que Kagome pudiera rebatir—. Y antes de que empieces, tu novio te espera desde hace unos minutos afuera.

La azabache miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Sesshōmaru recargado en la puerta de la entrada con un aire despreocupado que hizo que ella embozara una sonrisa enamorada.

—Bien —tuvo que acceder a su derrota a regañadientes mientras recogía sus cosas—, pero si Sesshōmaru cambió para hacer que me enamorara de él, Miroku igual puede.

Sango la despidió con la mano sin dar muestra de haber escuchado las palabras de su amiga. Al verla alejarse para reunirse con Sesshōmaru, dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

El año pasado fue un caos total cuando Sesshōmaru decidió que su amiga le interesaba pero tal y como era Kagome nunca lo hubiera aceptado, puesto que Sesshōmaru era todo lo que ella no quería.

Arrogante, frío y con un carácter de los mil demonios.

Y véanlos ahora, la pareja del año.

—Como me gustaría creer en las palabras de Miroku pero…

Negó con la cabeza y decidiendo a irse a estudiar mejor en su casa se dispuso a recoger sus cosas cuando una rosa se puso en su campo visual.

—Hola, Sanguito.

Eh ahí su peor pesadilla.

—No quiero verte, fuera —musitó mordazmente.

—¿Eh? Pero ni siquiera has aceptado la rosa.

—Y no lo haré, así que ya puedes ir a dársela a otra que enserio crea tus palabras bonitas.

Con aire digno se dirigió a la bibliotecaria para pedirle indicaciones de donde estaba la novela que aún no terminaba de leer.

—Gracias.

Al voltearse no vio por ningún lado a su pesadilla.

—¿No que me quería? Pura palabrería —camino con paso lento hasta el final de lugar, donde estaba su novela.

Pero se quedó congelada al llegar, ahí estaba su novela pero apresada entre sus páginas se encontraba una rosa de un color rojo tan brillante que le sorprendió que no emitiera luz propia, miró alrededor y no vio a nadie, con el corazón acelerado estiró la mano para coger la rosa y al hacerlo una nota se deslizo hasta el suelo.

Hipnotizada aún por esa hermosa rosa, se agachó para tomar la nota no la abrió enseguida sino que admiró la belleza de esa flor y de su fragancia que la iba envolviendo poco a poco. Por fin se atrevió a mirar la nota.

_¿Tanto me odias?_

Sango soltó la nota como si quemase, sabía de quien era esa letra tan desordenada. Miró de nuevo la rosa.

No.

Ella no lo odiaba, le amaba ese era el problema. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorada de una persona que andaba coqueteando a cualquier chica con minifalda que pasara? ¿Cómo podía amar a una persona que lo único que amaba era el cuerpo y no el alma?

No lo entendía, ¿cómo demonios le amaba? Y lo que le daba pavor y por eso huía de él era que cruzaran la línea y que le rompiera el corazón. Eso era lo que no quería por eso no se atrevía.

Mordiéndose el labio se apresuró a tomar el libro pero por alguna razón no pudo abandonar la flor y al darse vuelta, ahogó un grito de sorpresa, ahí cortándole la salida al pasillo estaba el porqué de su corazón inseguro.

—Hola.

Sango retrocedió, maldita sea la hora en que se convirtió en una persona a la que le tiemblan las piernas y no ser la misma persona que era agresiva cuando se sentía acorralada. Maldita hora en que se vino a enamorar.

—Sanguito…

Y volvió a retroceder, si seguía así se encontraría con la pared y ya no habría escapatoria.

—Lárgate.

Él no hizo caso, siguió avanzando hasta acorralarla contra la pared, miró a la persona le hacía perder los papeles y su seguridad de conquistador, a la persona que lo volvió de cabeza con una sola mirada. ¿Cómo conquistar a alguien que no quiere ser conquistada?

—_Bésala — Kagome le miraba con aprensión—. Sango es una cabeza dura que no te dejara entrar a su corazón sin luchar pero escúchame, rómpele el corazón y yo te dejó sin descendencia._

_Miroku trató de no mostrar una mueca de espanto cosa que no logró por la mirada malvada que le dirigía el novio de Kagome._

—Sango —ella se encogió al escuchar su nombre salir con esa determinación.

Antes de que la castaña pudiera decidir cómo salir de esa situación, su mente se vio fuera de lugar cuando unos labios profanaron los suyos con anhelo y desesperación, quiso luchar pero no pudo, ¿cómo luchar contra tus más profundos deseos?

Se rindió a ese beso cargado de pasión. Sango estaba segura de no ser por los brazos de Miroku que sostenían su cintura hubiera caído porque las rodillas ya no le respondían. Por fin dejaron que sus pulmones se volvieran a llenar de aire, ella no podía mirar a la cara a la persona a la que tenía enfrente.

—Suéltame.

—Hasta crees que voy hacerlo.

Ella no podía pensar con él tan cerca, trató de zafarse de esos fibrosos brazos que le apresaban, fue imposible no por nada era un jugador de futbol americano.

—Bueno ya está bien —exclamó— ya me besaste, ya conseguiste lo único que podrás conseguir así que fuera. No quiero que me busques más, no-

—¿Tanto me odias?

Y no pudo seguir hablando, se estremeció al sentir la nariz de él deslizándose perezosamente por su cuello.

—Entonces —murmuró contra su piel—, ¿me odias?

—No… te amo— murmuró—, pero tú a mí no.

—¿Quién dice?

No quería hacerse ilusiones, no quería.

—Creo que las miles de novias que tienes y-

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por otro beso pero a comparación del primero este era más suave.

—A ti te elegí, eres la única para mí.

—No puedo creerte.

Miroku apretó la mandíbula, Kagome tenía razón iba ser muy duro ganarse el corazón de esa castaña pero no le importaba, ella iba ser la persona para él.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrarte que he cambiado?

Sango no dijo nada pero estaba vez pudo deshacer el abrazo en que estaba sometida, Miroku miró sus ojos y no encontró la respuesta que buscaba. Ella pasó a un lado y se siguió de largo parecía que todo acababa ahí, pero…

—Enamórame cada día —él se volteó sorprendido para ver a una castaña mirando por encima de su hombro con una sonrisa—, Miroku.

Sango le guiñó un ojo antes de continuar caminando y no pudo evitar que un sonrojo acudiera a sus mejillas al oír el grito de alegría de él.

Podría ser un mujeriego pero Kagome tenía razón… un hombre enamorado puede cambiar.

_The End_

**Detrás de cámaras**

Lili hizo una señal con la mano para dar a entender su aceptación a los camarógrafos que apagaron las cámaras y procedieron a retirarse; se centró en el guión que tenía en la mesilla que tenía a su lado, las tomó y cruzó las piernas, sonrió al ver las anotaciones sobre el margen delatando la emoción de su amiga.

—Lili-san —ella dejó de leer para encontrar a Kagome.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó preocupada.

La morena negó.

—No es sólo que acabo de ver a Fira irse para la salida de atrás y nos dijo que le avisáramos si algo así ocurría —comentó con una sonrisa divertida.

Lili soltó unas palabras poco dignas de una dama en su mente antes de agradecer y salir tras Fira, dejando las hojas sobre la mesa.

—Condenada, Fira, le dije que no podía salir hasta que terminara el capitulo.

Acortó la distancia hasta que vio la salida y a una mujer a punto de abrirla.

—¡Fira vuelva enseguida!

La nombrada se tensó y antes de poder atravesar el umbral sintió que algo la cogía desde la parte de atrás de su vestido, abrió la boca indignada.

—¡Suéltame!

Lili llegó hasta donde Sesshōmaru sostenía a la escritora, impidiéndole escapar.

—Gracias, Sesshōmaru.

Él asintió.

—Kagome me dijo, ¿a dónde la llevo?

—A su estudio, la encerraré bajo llave si es necesario.

—¡Eh! Eso es secuestro —exclamó.

El ambarino se echó a la escritora sobre el hombro sorprendiéndola y logrando que gritara por el movimiento.

—No, no lo es, por lo menos tus seguidoras me agradecerán que te mantenga escribiendo Viaje al pasado.

Fira sabiéndose derrotada hizo un puchero, ya se vengaría de su amiga, le escondería todos sus accesorios.


End file.
